


mere formalities

by chardes



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chardes/pseuds/chardes





	mere formalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts), [rachaellikestoread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/gifts).



 


End file.
